What You Get When There's Only One Tomato Left
by NaruBaby2496
Summary: Team 7 and Hinata are over Sakura's house for dinner. Nothing THAT interesting can happen. Right? Oh, you are so wrong. SasuSaku NaruHina and Implied: KakaAnko. RXR PLEASE!


What You Get When You Have Only One Tomato Left

By: NaruBaby2496

Summary: So, Team 7 and Hinata are all over Sakura's house having dinner. Nothing _that _interesting can happen, right? Oh, you are so wrong! SasuXSaku and NaruXHina. Implied KakaXAnko.

* * *

"Hand over the tomatoes." Sasuke orders with his mouth full. Who knew Sakura's food could do this to him! She had cooked some fried tomatoes, but not those gross ones you get at the grocery store, real homemade fried tomatoes, for her boyfriend, although nobody knew that. "You already had three! Let me have another teme!" Naruto says grabbing, no snatching, the bowl out of Sai's hands. "Idiot! Hand 'em over!" Sai yelled. Wow, this is totally unexpected from the no emotion boy. "Somebody better give me the tomatoes since I'm the sensei here." Kakashi said calmly. "Yeah right!" Naruto laughed while eating his tomato. "Naruto-kun, chew with your mouth _closed_." Hinata reminds for about the third time in fifteen minutes. "GIVE ME THE FLIPPING TOMATOES!!!" Sasuke yells with Sharingan activated. Note one: Don't mess with Sasuke and his tomatoes. "Come and get them teme!" Naruto says while grabbing the bowl now out of Sakura's hands and running with them.

"NARUTO!!" Both Sakura and Sasuke yell while chasing after the blonde. "Some dinner, huh?" Hinata asks sarcastically with a smile. She had been working with the stuttering once she and Naruto had been dating, and honestly, it's hard not to stutter when your with Naruto all the time. Silence. "So, how long until they break something?" Sai asks. Kakashi smiles from under his mask. "I give them two minutes." He bets. Hinata hesitates but then goes ahead. "Five minutes. Naruto-kun's good at dodging." She bets. "I give them six seconds." Sai bets. 1…2…3…4…5…6…CRASH!! "YOU GUYS DID NOT DO THAT!! That's my Mom's…" Sakura whines. "I win!" Sai exclaims. Kakashi and Hinata sigh and give Sai his money.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, really, NO!! No, don't….AHH!!" Naruto screams after being bonked in the head by Sakura. "Hn. Dobe." Sasuke mumbled while eating his tomatoes. "You're not getting away either, Sasuke-kun." Sakura says. Sasuke smirks. "Erg!" Sakura groans taking his precious tomato bowl. "What're you doing with that?" Sasuke asks with a hint of worry in his voice. Sakura goes to the window and holds one outside. "One down…" She says while she drops it out of her window and onto the concrete sidewalk. "Sakura. You really don't want to do that." Sasuke warns. "I'm going to leave now…" Naruto says while getting off the floor and scrambling into the kitchen, where it's safe.

"Sakura-chan is going to kill Sasuke-teme with the torture of wasting tomatoes." Naruto informs returning to his seat next to Hinata. "That's the only way, I guess." Kakashi teases.

With only two tomatoes left Sakura feels no guilt whatsoever. It's fun torturing Sasuke! "Sakura…I'll, just don't waste the tomato." Sasuke begs. Sakura chuckles with a smirk while hanging over the window, still threatening to drop the tomato. She prepares to drop it but then is tackled out the window. "I told you not to drop the tomato." Sasuke reminds. He was on top of Sakura using his arms to hold himself up. "And? There on the ground now, since _someone_ tackled me out my own window." Sakura says sarcastically. Sasuke glances to the left and sees the bright yellow bowl upside down and his last tomatoes on the ground. "But…I saved one." Sakura says while squeezing from under Sasuke and showing him the red fruit.

Sasuke, here, is getting how-you-say, impatient. Very impatient, my friends. "Give me the tomato Sakura." Sasuke orders. "No." Sakura teases while getting ready to eat the tomato herself. Sasuke knocks Sakura over again and is on top of her. "I don't think so." Sasuke says while grabbing the tomato and kissing Sakura softly on the lips. "Hmph.."Sakura whines, "You always win." Sasuke looks at her, continuing to eat his tomato. "If only I had a real boyfriend that would let his girlfriend win a fight, or even a _play _fight every once and I while.." Sakura whines falsely. He stops eating the tomato and walks over to Sakura. "Here Sakura." Sasuke says breaking a piece off of his tomato. "I don't want a freaking tomato!" Sakura yells knocking down Sasuke's tomato. Sasuke looks utterly surprised.

Sakura smirks. "Oh well. Now you're just too preoccupied with your-" Sakura says before Sasuke comes face to face, nose to nose, to her. "With my what?" Sasuke asks before kissing Sakura sweetly. "Your, your, um, want me to cook some more?" Sakura asks. "Smart girl." Sasuke says while returning to the house. "Tomato boy." Sakura mumbles while following closely behind the Uchiha.

* * *

"Whoa! You see that, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asks. He was watching the whole thing from the kitchen window. "See what?" Sakura asks returning to the kitchen. "You two just make me miss my Anko." Kakashi mumbles. Sasuke and Sakura both lift an eyebrow. "You sweet little love birds! Come here, you should of told us!" Naruto says while smashing Sakura and Sasuke into a group hug. "Dobe. I'm going home." Sasuke says while leaving through the front door. "Me too." Sakura says while preparing to leave the front door. "But this is your house, Ugly." Sai reminds. "Well, you guys leave!" Sakura yells while storming up her stairs. "I-I don't really feel like leaving, do you Naruto-kun?" Hinata asks walking into Sakura's living room where her big screen TV was. "Nope." All the guys answer trailing her.

* * *

Hope you liked!

RXR, NaruBaby2496


End file.
